merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 1
Series 1 of Merlin ran between 20 September and 13 December of 2008. The series introduced the protagonist Merlin, as well as his master and eventual friend Arthur Pendragon, and his tutor Gaius. The primary antagonist of the series is Nimueh, a powerful sorceress exiled by Uther Pendragon right when Arthur was born. The arch focuses around the destinies of Merlin and Arthur, and those who wish to prevent them. It also focused on the question of life and death. The series chiefly involves Merlin coming to terms with his powers and using them to protect Arthur as well as other characters. The series consisted of thirteen episodes, each with a running time of roughly 45 minutes. Episodes Series 1 '(2008) - Series 2 (2009) - Series 3 (2010) - Series 4 (2011) No.1 The Dragon's Call '''Synopsis: 'Merlin's mother sends Merlin to start a new life in Camelot in order to learn about the mystery of his own powerful magic. But, things change when he discovers that the king, Uther Pendragon, has outlawed magic and that anyone caught using it faces death. Later on, Merlin steps in to defend a manservant from the King's heir, Arthur, and encounters The Great Dragon, upon which the young sorcerer begins an adventure in which he will realise his destiny... 'Director: 'James Hawes - '''Writer: Julian Jones - Broadcast: 20/09/08 - UK viewers (millions): '7.15 - (Plot) thumb|left|210px No. 2 Valiant '''Synopsis: '''Camelot is hosting an annual Tournament, and knights from throughout the realm have come to compete for its coveted title. Among those hoping to win the crown is the knight Valiant. Armed with a magical shield, Valiant will stop at nothing to win his prize. Merlin tries to expose Valiant as a cheat, but even those closest to him do not believe his claims... '''Director: 'James Hawes - 'Writer: 'Howard Overman - 'Broadcast: '''27/09/08 - '''UK viewers (millions): '''5.40 - (Plot) No. 3 The Mark of Nimuehthumb|left|210px '''Synopsis: '''There is an epidemic in Camelot after the water supply is poisoned by a sorceress, Nimueh, and Gwen's father falls ill. Merlin cannot understand why anyone would want to harm others with magic. Despite Gaius's warnings, Merlin uses his powers to help, only for Gwen to be accused of practising magic to spread the disease throughout the kingdom, causing her arrest and execution warrant. '''Director: 'James Hawes - 'Writer: 'Julian Jones - 'Broadcast: '''04/10/08 - '''UK viewers (millions): '''6.30 - (Plot) thumb|left|210pxNo. 4 The Poisoned Chalice '''Synopsis: '''King Bayard of Mercia arrives for the celebration of the union of the two kingdoms. To gain revenge on Merlin, Nimueh poses as a serving maid and fools Merlin into believing that Bayard was conspiring to poison Arthur. However, this results in Merlin being poisoned in Arthur's place. In spite of his father's wishes, Arthur sets out to search for the antidote to save Merlin's life. '''Director: 'Ed Fraiman - 'Writer: 'Ben Vanstone ''-''' 'Broadcast: 11/10/08 - 'UK viewers (millions): '''6.48 - (Plot) thumb|left|210pxNo. 5 Lancelot '''Synopsis: '''When Lancelot arrives in Camelot, he ends up saving Merlin's life from an attacking griffin. Merlin tries to help him become a knight, despite his lack of noble blood, but Lancelot only ends up being thrown in prison. '''Director: 'Ed Fraiman - 'Writer: 'Jake Michie - 'Broadcast: '''18/10/08 - '''UK viewers (millions): '''5.37 - (Plot) - (Lancelot: character) thumb|210px|leftNo. 6 A Remedy To Cure All Ills '''Synopsis: '''A new court physician, Edwin, arrives and his first job is to try and cure Morgana of a mysterious illness. Gaius is soon at risk of losing his job when Uther is impressed with the stranger's abilities, so he decides to call in his friend Geoffrey of Monmouth to find out more about him. '''Director: ' '''Ed Fraiman - '''Writer: Julian Jones '-' Broadcast: '''25/10/08 - '''UK viewers (millions): '''6.00 - (Plot) thumb|210px|leftNo.7 The Gates of Avalon Synopsis: '''Morgana has a dream that Arthur is murdered by a beautiful girl and warns him of it, but Arthur's chivalry lands him in trouble when he jumps to the rescue of a damsel in distress, Sophia, and her elderly father Aulfric. Back in Camelot, Sophia uses more than just her feminine charms to take control of Arthur's heart. This strange behaviour doesn't go unnoticed by Merlin, and he sets out to try to prevent a tragedy. '''Director: Jeremy Webb - Writer: Ben Vanstone - Broadcast: '''01/11/08 - '''UK viewers (millions): '''6.45 - (Plot) thumb|210px|leftNo. 8 The Beginning of the End '''Synopsis: '''When the identities of a druid, Cerdan, and his boy apprentice, Mordred, are discovered in Camelot, they are soon on the run from the guards, but when Merlin hears the boy's cry for help in his mind, he saves the boy. The druid ends up being executed, leaving the boy all on his own. Although the Great Dragon has told Merlin to be careful on who he meets, he still puts Arthur's life in danger keeping the boy safe. The Great Dragon tells Merlin that if he saves the boy Merlin can not fulfil his destiny - the young boy is supposedly Arthur's doom. '''Director: Jeremy Webb - Writer: Howard Overman - Broadcast: '''08/11/08 - '''UK viewers (millions): '''6.25 - (Plot) thumb|210px|leftNo. 9 Excalibur '''Synopsis: '''The machinations of Nimueh begin anew as a mysterious knight arrives in Camelot whilst a ceremony happens of Arthur's coming of age, to challenge the knights of Camelot to mortal combat. It swiftly becomes apparent a secret of Uther's past has come back to haunt him. ''Director: Jeremy Webb'' ''- 'Writer: 'Julian Jones- 'Broadcast: '''15/11/08 - '''UK viewers (millions): '''6.47 - (Plot) - (Excalibur: sword) thumb|210px|leftNo. 10 The Moment of Truth '''Synopsis: '''When Merlin's village is attacked by Kanen, a fearsome raider, Merlin rushes home to help - and is surprised when Gwen, Morgana and Arthur insist on coming with him. It quickly becomes clear that the odds are stacked firmly against them. With dozens of lives at stake, Merlin's old friend William forces him to make a difficult choice between using magic to save his home and hiding his powers to keep Arthur's friendship. ''Director:' David Moore ''- Writer: 'Ben Vanstone - 'Broadcast: '''22/11/08 - '''UK viewers (millions): '''7.03 -'' (Plot) thumb|210px|leftNo. 11 The Labyrinth of Gedref '''Synopsis: '''Arthur kills a unicorn and everybody cheers for him except Merlin. Soon after, a curse strikes Camelot, which could see the end of the city. Merlin and Arthur must now pass the tests of Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns, if they're to have any chance of saving Camelot. ''Director:' Stuart Orme ''-'' Writer: Howard Overman -''' 'Broadcast: 29/11/08 - 'UK viewers (millions): '''6.71 - (Plot) - (Labyrinth of Gedref: place) No. 12 To Kill the King thumb|210px|left '''Synopsis: '''When Gwen's father, Tom, is imprisoned for treason (although being innocent) and killed at Uther's behest, Morgana decides she must take revenge. Merlin is stunned to discover just how far she is prepared to go when he uncovers a plot to kill the King. '''Director: ''Stuart Orme - Writer: ''Jake Michie - '''Broadcast: '''06/12/08 - '''UK viewers (millions): '''6.31 - (Plot) thumb|210px|leftNo. 13 Le Morte d'Arthur '''Synopsis: '''When out on a hunt, Arthur encounters a huge monstrous creature never before seen. Gaius realises it is a Questing Beast, a creature conjured from the nightmares of a long-dead king, whose bite is always fatal. When Arthur faces the creature again, it is vanquished, but he is bitten and his life hangs in the balance. Merlin is told by the Great Dragon to seek the Isle of the Blessed, where Nimueh can harness the power to save the future king. However, upon his arrival, he finds that there is a heavy price to pay. '''Director: David Moore' - Writer:' Julian Jones' -' Broadcast: '13/12/08 - '''UK viewers (millions): '''6.27 - (Plot) thumb|210px|left Special- Children in Need (2008) '''Synopsis: '''A mysterious yellow creature with one eye appears in Camelot. Money has to be raised to appease it and save Merlin from the stocks. (Plot) '''Broadcast: '''14 November 2008 Cast Main cast *Colin Morgan as Merlin *Bradley James as Prince Arthur *Richard Wilson as Gaius *Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon *Angel Coulby as Gwen *Katie McGrath as Morgana *John Hurt as The Great Dragon Recurring cast *Michelle Ryan as Nimueh *Michael Cronin as Geoffrey of Monmouth *Caroline Faber as Hunith *David Durham as Tom the Blacksmith *Ian Burfield as Sir Bedivere Guest stars *Eve Myles as Mary Collins/Lady Helen (''The Dragon's Call) *Will Mellor as Knight Valiant (Valiant) *Clive Russell as Bayard (The Poisoned Chalice) *Santiago Cabrera as Lancelot (Lancelot) *Julian Rhind-Tutt as Edwin Muirden (A Remedy to Cure All Ills) *Kenneth Cranham as Aulfric (The Gates of Avalon) *Holliday Grainger as Sophia (The Gates of Avalon) *Asa Butterfield as Mordred (The Beginning of the End) *Kyle Redmond-Jones as Sir Owain (Excalibur) *Sean Francis as Sir Pellinore (Excalibur) *Rick English/Christopher Fairbank as Tristan de Bois (Excalibur) *Alexander Siddig as Kanen (The Moment of Truth) *Joe Dempsie as William (The Moment of Truth) *Frank Finlay as Anhora (The Labyrinth of Gedref) *Cal MacAninch as Tauren (To Kill the King) Cast Notes Michelle Ryan, who played Nimueh, featured in four episodesBBC ONE Saturday 15 November 2008, but was originally supposed to only appear in three episodesMerlin: Michelle Ryan plays Nimueh. She was asked to do more, as the producers were impressed with her performance. Enemies *Mary Collins (The Dragon's Call) *Knight Valiant (Valiant) *Edwin Muirden (A Remedy To Cure All Ills) *Sophia of Tír-Mòr (The Gates of Avalon) *Aulfric of Tír-Mòr (The Gates of Avalon) *Sidhe (The Gates of Avalon) *Mordred (The Beginning of the End) *Tristan De Bois (Excalibur) '' *Wraith ''(Excalibur) *Kanen (The Moment of Truth) *Anhora (The Labyrinth of Gedref) *Tauren (To Kill the King) *Nimueh (The Mark of Nimueh, The Poisoned Chalice, Excalibur, Le Morte d'Arthur) Enemy creatures *Afanc (The Mark of Nimueh) *Cockatrice (The Poisoned Chalice) *Giant spiders (The Poisoned Chalice) *Griffin (Lancelot) *Questing Beast (Le Morte d'Arthur) Opening credits thumb|left|400px Merlin Series One Soundtrack 1. Merlin's Arrival at Camelot : 3.08 2. The Tournament Begins : 2.25 3. The Witch's Threat : 2.01 4. Hunith's Letter to Gaius : 1.41 5. Meeting Arthur / Lady Helen Possessed : 4.14 6. Fighting in the Market : 1.45 7. The Magic Shield : 1.03 8. Arthur and Knight Valiant : 3.26 9. Merlin Lost : 1.41 10. To Morgana : 2.31 11. The Burdens of Duty : 2.11 12.Breaking the Spell : 2.14 13. Plague in the Water : 1.33 14. Arthur's Final Battle : 7.34 15. Guinevere : 1.31 16. Defeating the Afanc : 3.05 17. The Witch's Aria : 3.08 18. The Call of Destiny / Titles : 1.56 '''Buy on iTunes Buy *Buy Series 1 box set on Amazon *Purchase Series 1 on iTunes (playable on iPod, iPhone, iPad, Mac and PC) 'Watch online streaming '(credits go to author if this blog) Note: Viewing time restrictions play apply to some streams, membership of streaming services required to extend References Category:Series Category:Series 1